


Lydia In The Bathroom

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Lydia Deetz Has Bad Mental Health And Comes Out [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Coming Out, Crying, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Major Character Injury, Other, Overdosing, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: She wanted to be numbPlease... Just let her be numb(Set before Don't Leave Her Alone)
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lydia Deetz Has Bad Mental Health And Comes Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lydia In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Read the tags, there's a lot

She was done.

She was just... done.

She was used to the name-calling. She was used to the whispers. "Oh, it's the girl from the haunted house!", "Didn't her mom die?", "I heard that she got kicked out of her old school because she nearly killed another girl" and, her personal favourite, "She dresses like a witch... you don't think she is one, do you?" But today, they went too far.

She had been putting her books back in her locker when three junior students surrounded her. They slammed her locker shut and pinned her against it. She swallowed nervously, her gaze darting between the trio. The boy in front of her with his arm pressed against her neck, Rio if she remembered correctly, gave her a wicked grin, his eyes dancing with chaos. The two boys on either side of her were so close that she could smell their shitty deodorant and feel their body heat. It made her extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Hey, babes" Rio's voice was deep and probably had most girls on their knees for him... literally. But not Lydia. Instead, she scowled at him and tried to push him away from her which only landed with his arm pressed against her throat harder. She winced at the action. Rio just grinned at her, showing is fake white teeth.

"Hey, come on baby. No need to get feisty. I know you're still pretty new around here, so I wanted to give you the... warm introduction, right boys?" He bit his lower lip, glancing her up and down. His friends wolf-whistled, closing in on her even more. Lydia couldn't breathe.

"Fuck off" She hissed, trying once again to push past the boys. Rio pushed her back harder, smacking her head off of the metal locker. She whimpered quietly at the pain and at the lack of oxygen. Rio just smirked again.

"I don't like it when girls keep me waiting, baby. And I really don't like it when they tell me to fuck off, even if their voice is as pretty as yours" He purred, laying his other hand on her cheek. She flinched away from his touch, causing him to scowl at her.

"Fuck. Off" She stated again, determined to get him to lay off of her. He stayed still for a second before a glimmer came to his eyes.

"Ohhh... I get it. You're a dyke!" He exclaimed, a bold grin plastering itself upon his face. Lydia froze, panic flooding her expression. The trio of boys started to laugh at her and Lydia felt unable to breathe, not because of Rio's arm this time. 

"You won't last long around here. None of the fags do. We'll make sure that the rest of your high school life is a burning, miserable hell" Rio spat at her, slamming her against the locker once more. Lydia whimpered again as her head collided with it. 

"Hey!" A voice yelled, causing the three boys to back away immediately. Lydia briefly saw the girl from her English and Chemistry classes, glaring at the trio of boys. Lydia didn't stick around to see what happened, instead, she just bolted. She ran out of the front doors to the school and just ran.

She didn't know how long she was running or how far she had gone but she needed to get away. She couldn't breathe and she could faintly feel the warmth of tears slipping down her face. She eventually collapsed at the park across town, curling in on herself against a tree and just sobbing. She felt like someone had their hands wrapped around her throat and they wouldn't let go. Her throat hurt with each sob and gasp and she felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen getting to her head and the force that she was slammed against the lockers with.

She stayed hidden by the tree for a while, until it started to become dark. She had stopped crying by that point, her breathing still shaky, but hauled herself up and started making her way home. She wiped her eyes furiously, trying to get rid of the tear tracks that lead down her face. Her house was fairly close to the park, so she didn't have a long way to go. 

As she walked up the driveway, she noticed that neither her dad's car nor Delia's was parked. She vaguely remembered her father telling her that he was working late tonight but she didn't know where Delia was. Probably getting groceries or something like that. She unlocked the front door and immediately went up to her room, locking her door and slumping down against it. She didn't cry, she physically couldn't, but she took deep, shaky breaths. She hated everything about today.

She hated that the boys were right. She hated that she liked girls instead of guys because that made her even more 'Strange and Unusual' than she already was and that meant that people would try and stay away from her even more. She could deal with the fake rumours but she couldn't deal with her whole school knowing the truth. This was meant to be a new start for her, but here she was and it was worse than ever.

The house seemed strangely quiet, so she assumed that the Maitlands were in the Netherworld and BJ was... doing something, somewhere. She thought back to the time on the roof when she almost jumped. If it wasn't for BJ, she would probably be dead now. That thought sparked an idea. If she was home alone, nobody could stop her from ending it all. She wouldn't even need to write a note, she had a notebook full of them hidden under her bed. Fortunately, nobody had found them, so she grabbed the book, unlocked her door and sauntered to the bathroom. She had a plan ready. She always had a plan ready.

The bathroom door locked and Lydia set her notebook down on the sink counter. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of pain killers. Soon, they would just be killers. She filled a cup with water and took the first pill. A tiny voice in her head told her that this was a bad idea, but she didn't listen to that part. She just took the pills.

BJ could sense that something was very wrong. He was in the living room when Lydia came home and he noticed how upset she seemed. She usually came home and slumped down on the couch to watch some shitty TV show with him, but today she went straight to her room and he could see the tear tracks on her face, even though she had tried to hide them. He heard her leaving her room after a while and heard the bathroom door lock, so he floated up to her room. He knew about her book of notes so he looked under the bed, just in case. When it wasn't there, he panicked. He thought that she had been getting better, Charles had said that she was. He said about how therapy was helping her and all of that crap. 

BJ took a deep, unnecessary breath, before floating towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door first and he heard all forms of movement stop. There was dead silence before a weak "Go away" was whispered. He knew that tone too well. He phased himself through the door and saw Lydia, slumped against the bathtub, looking delusional. He saw the empty packets of pain killers and the half-empty cup of water surrounding her. He saw the book, open to a specific page that he knew too well. 

"Lyds..." He whispered quietly, noticing that she was getting paler by the second. He sighed before moving her towards the toilet and putting his finger down her throat. She gagged and he quickly pulled his hand back as she vomited. He cringed slightly. He may be a gross demon, but he still had his limits. He made sure that her hair was out of the way and he made sure that all the pills were gone from her system. He did a quick count of how many she had taken and how many were now in the toilet. When he was satisfied, he pulled her away slowly, wiping her mouth with his jacket. That part, he didn't mind so much.

He let her slump against the bathtub again, sitting down on the floor across from her. He noticed that she looked exhausted and he vaguely noticed the scars on her wrist that her sleeves weren't covering. He picked up the water cup and changed it to charcoal water and pressed the cup into her hands. She drank it slowly, but he noticed some of the colour coming back to her face.

"You know... pain killers are one of the worst ways to end it. They slowly kill your liver, so you're just in pain for days and by then, you regret what you've done" BJ said softly. Lydia just looked at the floor, sipping the water.

"Lyds. What happened at school? I don't think that I've ever seen you so upset and I saw you on the roof" He pried. He noticed tears dripping slowly to the floor and realised that she was crying. Oh god, he didn't like it when other people cried.

"Some of the boys in the year above tried to get me to mess around with them but when I told them no, they called me a... a dyke and a fag. And they're right and I hate it so much, BJ. I don't want to be like this, they said they'll make my life hell and I-I don't want to deal with them anymore, I can't BJ, I can't-" She rambled quickly. BJ knew that it was the start of a panic attack, he'd had plenty himself.

"Lyds, come on. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, nice and slow, okay? Come on, with me. In... and out" He didn't like that he sounded like Delia, but it was a price he was very willing to pay for his best friend. She followed his instructions, shakily taking a breath in and out. Eventually, she calmed down enough to speak properly.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. BJ gave her a confused look.

"Sorry for what? Having a panic attack? You don't need to be sorry for that" He told her. She shook her head slowly.

"For being a mess" BJ sighed softly.

"Lyds. You know that being gay isn't a bad thing, right? It's not a bad thing. Hell, I'm Pan and I'm pretty sure that Adam is Bi. Or maybe he's just turned on by me-" He noticed her slight look of disgust at that. "Anyways, if those assholes want to give you a hard time because of who you love, it just shows that nobody will ever love them. And if they say anything to you again or try anything, just say my name and I'll break their kneecaps so bad that they'll never walk again" He grinned at the end as Lydia laughed softly. 

"You're insane... but, thank you. For everything" She smiled weakly up at him. He smiled back as he heard the front door open and Delia shout out "I'm home" in a singsong voice. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, causing Lydia to laugh again.

"Come on. Let's go steal all the snack she bought" He said, bouncing up. Lydia stood up, finished the charcoal water and rinsed out the cup. BJ made the pain killer box vanished and he snapped his fingers, cleaning the toilet instantly. He opened the door, but Lydia grabbed his wrist gently. She held her book close to her chest.

"Please... Please don't tell anyone about this. Any of it. I... I can't talk to them about it yet" She whispered. He nodded and crossed over his dead heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to... be banished?" He mumbled, confusing himself. Lydia snickered at him before letting his wrist go. 

"You're batshit crazy, BJ" She called as she went to her room, hiding the book. When she left the room again, BJ was holding his head in one hand, making her gasp. The head grinned at her.

"You betcha" He cackled.


End file.
